1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal image forming apparatus capable of forming good quality and uniform images on both sides of a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to print an image on both sides of a recording medium, typically two recording heads are provided at positions which face both sides of the recording medium. In this case, however, such an image forming apparatus becomes relatively expensive. In another method for double-sided printing, one recording head is provided and the recording head is designed to face the first and second sides of the recording medium in turn. In this case, two approaches may be considered. A first approach is to fix the recording head and invert the recording medium. A second approach is to move the recording head to the positions facing the first and second sides of the recording medium. However, these two approaches are also expensive, have complicated transfer path, and often do not print uniform images on both sides of the medium.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved thermal image forming apparatus having a simplified transfer path capable of forming good quality and uniform images on both sides of a recording medium which is relatively inexpensive.